My Sunshine
Life has not been the same since my beloved, Luna, left this world entirely. At the funeral I dared not to cry. I wanted to remain strong just for my Luna. Everybody thought I was just another heartless man that just came into her life for sex, even her father made a big commotion about it. The bastard clocked me good (his right hook was beautifully thrown, I will give him that much) shouting, "She loved you and this is how you act at her funeral? I was right, you're no man. You only wanted her for sex and carnal pleasures. I bet she is frowning upon the sight of you now!" When that last sentence left his lips I nearly lost it. It took all of me to not smash his face in. I had to remain strong, just for her. Every day since then I've remained strong. Never crying, never in despair, I knew she was looking down from heaven smiling. I had to be strong, just for my Luna. Everything that reminded me of her always brought a frown to my face and heaviness in my heart, but I did not falter. I had to be strong for her. Lately though, I hear her voice. It's faint like a whisper and only lasts for a second. I can't help but to tear up at the sound of her angelic voice. She was a singer. She had written many songs including a lullaby she made for our unborn child. It was a sweet sound to hear, and it always made the child move as if he was trying to get closer to hear her voice. We had named him Virgil. She had always loved that name and always wanted a little boy. "I want him to look like you, blue eyes, black hair, and a smile that melts my heart." Those were also the last words she ever said to me. She had died in a robbery that went horribly wrong. I could have stopped it; I could have saved her, if only I was at that door when the man forced himself in. That thought entered my mind over the next few weeks, and now here I am. Gun to my head and hearing her voice softly tell me to pull the trigger and be with her again. I can't help but to stare at the barrel of this piece of weaponry. I look at the mirror to see if I can still see her with me, just imagining her sitting next to me makes me smile. But that smile turns from sheer fright. What I imagine and what I see are two different things. I can see this thing next to me. It has Luna's body, her long amber hair, her porcelain like features, and she still had Virgil inside of her. I knew it wasn't her though. I could smell sulfur and death as her hands moved on me. Her smile stretched from ear to ear in a Cheshire grin. Her eyes are what stood out the most though. Her beautiful and strange orange eyes were replaced with dull and inhuman white eyes. She kept whispering "Do it... I miss you so much. You are the sun that lights my world, so come bring light to me again." she always said that when I went away for work. "Let me help you." She said as she lifted my hand level to my head. With the gun to my head it became clearer. Her skin started to flake away into ash; her hair fell out in piles, and the baby... the baby just vanished as if she never had it inside her. With a grim smile, bones and muscle exposed, she spoke. "I'm so proud, you have been so strong. Now, let me repay your commitment to me." She started singing the one song she loved the most. "You are my sunshine, My only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are grey, You'll never know dear, How much I love you, So please don't take my sunshine away" Then the trigger was pulled. Category:Dreams/Sleep